Jordan Shea
Jordan Shea is the owner and bartender of the Underworld Tavern in New York City Hell's Kitchen in 2052. Background Jordan Shea worked alongside Gunther Hermann and Anna Navarre during the "mech-augs" era in UNATCO. Sometime before 2052, Jordan wanted to leave UNATCO, giving "mental fatigue" as the reason but the truth was that her mechanical augmentations were old and out of date. She was not discharged per se, but put on extended leave. Joseph Manderley let her go on the condition that he could call on her in emergencies. She got to keep her mechanical augmentations so long as she could be called on to be an informant for UNATCO (and by extension, for Majestic 12, but it is not known if she was aware of this or not). After being placed on extended leave, Jordan Shea acquired the Underworld Tavern in Hell's Kitchen. She did this in an attempt to be the exact opposite of her former UNATCO self. Her hostility towards the organisation is openly apparent when JC Denton mentions that he is "in the business." Jordan then retorts with an unimpressed remark, wishing him an insincere good luck with his "business", indicating that she is now strongly opposed to UNATCO's operations and personnel, no doubt due to her experiences with Hermann and Navarre in combat. Jordan Shea allows JoJo Fine's associates to search for potential Ambrosia customers within her bar. She also keeps a sawed-off shotgun below the bar and is more than willing to use it against anyone continually harasses her or attacks her customers. Notes *Shea will sometimes provide the player with useful information depending on their relationship. *Shea will also engage in combat with the player if the player brandishes a weapon within Shea's view, as this action violates the rule of no weapons while in the bar (displayed on a sign clearly marked at either end of the bar's exits). *Like almost every other character in the game, Jordan Shea can be killed by the player. If this is done during the player's second last visit to New York, Joe Greene will remark that "Now that someone killed the bartender we can speak freely" if the player begins talking to him after doing so (making Harley Filben's suspicions of him as a spy seem more justified). On the next visit to New York, Vinny will remark that "someone wasted the bartender" and that drinks are now free. Other than this, there is little to no effect on the overall plot or gameplay. *Don't tell Jordan Shea about your desire to meet Stanton Dowd, she will report this to the MJ12 and you will find yourself being shadowed by a thug on the streets who monitors your movements. If this guy catches sight of Stanton Dowd, he will open fire and signal in a bunch of MJ12 troops to try and take you and Dowd out. After asking about Dowd to Greene, the same thug will join the fight with MJ12 after you talk to Dowd. it:Jordan Shea Category:Deus Ex characters Category:UNATCO characters Category:Mechanically augmented characters